


Obsolete

by solohux



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emperor Hux, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsolete

**Author's Note:**

> from an angst prompt ask, based on '‘You’re not wearing our ring anymore.’

Hux’s coronation has gone completely according to plan. The ceremony was an extremely grand spectacle as the new Emperor had desired it to be, wanting to show the rest of the galaxy that he’s confident in his position and he won’t tolerate his rule being questioned by anyone. Hux knows he was born to become Emperor, and Kylo is proud to be his husband’s enforcer.

“Everyone at the ceremony bowed before you without question,” Kylo says as he walks a step behind Hux through the throne room towards the golden, ornate chair at the opposite end, red cushions adoring its shining frame.

“Mm,” Hux hums in acknowledgment, his long, red cape flowing behind him as he strides. “As expected. It’ll be the entire galaxy soon, all kneeling before _me_.”

He puts emphasis on the last word and Kylo can’t help but smile proudly, absently twisting his wedding band around his left ring finger as he walks. It gives him comfort, touching the cool, black metal, when he’s feeling particularly skittish. It’s a reminder of what he and Hux _have_ , what they’ve fought so hard to achieve, _together._

Hux sits down on his throne, flicking his cape out behind him so it spreads regally over the arms of the chair. He sits back and sighs, and Kylo kneels without hesitation in front of him, admiring the way Hux’s golden crown sits upon his fiery red hair.

“My Emperor,” Kylo says. _My husband.  
_

A smirk crosses Hux’s lips. He lifts his right hand and beckons Kylo closer, and Kylo obeys, kneeling back down between Hux’s spread legs.

“I couldn’t have done this without you, Ren,” Hux says, leaning down until his lips are almost upon Kylo’s, leaving a small, teasing gap.

Kylo shivers, Hux’s warm breath against his lips. He quashes the urge to kiss Hux, wanting to take things slowly. They have the rest of their lives as Emperor and Enforcer to look forward too. For now, Kylo wants this moment to be special.

“I would travel to Hell and back for you,” Kylo replies, sliding his hand up Hux’s thigh, seeking to grasp his husband’s hand. But when Kylo finds it, he frowns. “Hux? You’re not wearing our ring.”

Kylo feels the aura around them shift, becoming darker, less calm.

“I know, Ren. _I know._ ”

Before Kylo can pull away, Hux snaps a collar around Kylo’s neck, taut around his pale skin. As soon as it touches his skin, Kylo feels himself become detached from the Force and it sends him dizzy. He groans, reaching to tug at the collar but his attempts to get it off himself are futile, and he feels himself growing weaker by the second.

“Hux? What’s–?”

But Hux pushes him backward with a hard shove before he can finish his sentence, knocking Kylo onto his backside in front of the throne.

“As I said, I couldn’t have done this without you,” Hux says, standing up from his throne and snapping his fingers, the sound echoing across the vast emptiness of the room. “The mighty Kylo Ren, brought to his knees because he chose emotions over power.”

Kylo pushes himself up, blinking slowly. He swears he feels his wedding band tighten around his finger, taunting him.

“But you… _Us_. We were–”

“A convoluted plan to get you under my thumb. I thought bedding you would be the most difficult part but you were so eager, weren’t you, little Ren?” Hux sneers proudly down at Kylo, his hands clasped behind his back. “So eager to please me. You’ve killed Snoke. You’ve killed countless innocent people. You’ve taken over the Galaxy. All for me. Because I told you I loved you. _And you believed me._ ”

Kylo fights back the tears, feeling his heart being torn apart rather than his soul for the first time. He barely registers the two hulking guards dragging him to his feet, though he manages to stop his knees from buckling. He stares up at Hux, finding nothing but coldness in his _husband’s_ eyes.

“Take him to the cells,” Hux says, keeping his gaze locked on Kylo’s pale face. “Phasma will be waiting down there for you. She’s aware of my plans for him.” A cocky glint shines in Hux’s cold eyes, a smirk on his lips. Kylo feels sick. “Keep him restrained at all times. He has a silly little tendency to get angry when he doesn’t get what he wants.”

“Y-you bastard. I’ll kill you!” Kylo cries as the guards begin to drag his weakened body away. He scowls, wanting to rip his wedding band off his finger and spit it in Hux’s direction.

“My dearest knight,” Hux says, his time dripping with an eerie confidence as he sits back down on his throne. “I’d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
